The present invention is a nozzle, in particular a spray nozzle that is part of a vehicle air conditioner system.
A vehicle ventilation system which includes an evaporator, experiences the build-up of dirt, debris, bacteria and fungus over time. The prior art has contemplated different ways of removing this bacteria and fungus from the evaporator in order to prevent offensive smells, dirt and debris, bacteria, and fungus from contaminating the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Typically, a variety of solutions and solvents are sprayed into the system or directly into the evaporator area. A system for cleaning the evaporator area is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,937.
This system requires inserting a spray nozzle into the duct work of the ventilation system. The procedure requires drilling a hole for the nozzle and the use of additional means such as glue or press-fit, for example, to hold the nozzle in place. The present invention provides a simplified procedure for installing a nozzle into the ventilation system.
The present invention is a self tapping spray nozzle for use in a vehicle ventilation system. The preferred embodiment of the spray nozzle comprises two ends separated by a neck with a channel inside. A wedge having a thirty degree angle and sharpened edges sits at the top of the neck. The neck has at least one port from the channel to the outside. The outer surface of the neck has threads cut into it. A collar with at least three sides encompasses the circumference of the neck at the bottom end. One side of the collar is aligned with the port and marked to indicate such an alignment.